Koko ni Kite
by nikkihime
Summary: A one-shot I did for my first year anniversary ^.^ and the first horror I have ever written. K/E/T. Eriol soends a vacation at a beautiful place and finds himself falling to a mysterious creature...falling too much that he offered everything...


Title: Koko ni Kite (Come Here)

Animé: Card Captor Sakura

Author: nikki hiiragizawa

Genre: horror/romance

Rating: PG-13 for theme; mild vagueness

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.

Notes: This one shot is my celebratory fic for my first year anniversary of being an official fanficcer. *applause* This is the first ever horror fic that I will do. Don't worry, you all know I do not write gorss, bloody fics. Horror for me is more of psychological. ^.^ Anyway, this is of course, K+E+T, only ever slightly twisted. Please enjoy, minna! 

****

Nikki Hiiragizawa's anniversary : December 7, 2001 (in FFnet). Celebrate with me on this day at my forums in my website! I may be having a "hit-Kaho-with-a-pie contest." Hehehehehe…..

****

Koko ni Kite

__

So I come most everyday, 

To watch the waves rise and fall,

And I sit here on the sand

The sea makes me feel so small.

But I feel my lover by my side

And he makes me follow my own heart;

We'll be together some sweet day,

When that day comes, we'll never part…

- from Spirit of the Sea (song by Blackmore's Night)

She was there, on her usual place, just like the other times. She was sitting on the largest rock closest to the beach and quietly contemplated, just like those other times.

He found the book he was reading suddenly uninteresting. He sat up from his mat and watched her, transfixed, as she looked towards the sea in deep thought.

Hiiragizawa Eriol was on vacation in this island off the coast of Hokkaido with his fiancée. The moment they stepped on the white sands of the island, they have been taken by the place completely.

They took a walk one cool night at the beach. Not so many people were out and they enjoyed the tranquility. 

Until he saw _her_.

She was sitting a few feet away from them, on a rock situated very near the water. She sat with her feet grazing the water rushing beneath her, her hands folded primly on her lap. Her hair was steadily ruffled by the breeze, but she didn't seem to be discomforted by it. Eriol could not make out her face, but something in her…the way she sat…the way she angled her head towards the singing waves of the sea, made him stare for quite a time.

"Are you alright, Eriol?" he heard his fiancée ask. He snapped out from his reverie and answered, but without taking his eyes off the girl at the beach. 

The woman's face became laden with anxiety. She looked towards the direction her fiancé was looking at and glanced back at Eriol once more. "What are you looking at?" she was tempted to ask as Eriol's expression became that of extreme curiosity.

"Oh, nothing," Eriol answered. When he recognized worry in her tone, he suggested that they go back. They retraced the path that they walked on many minutes ago and started to go back to the villa. But Eriol cannot keep himself from looking back at the girl, and he cannot explain why.

He looked over his shoulder to get one last look at the girl.

And found her watching him. 

She was looking at Eriol with the clearest eyes anyone has ever seen. She was watching them as if of fascination with a tinge of shyness. Her head tilted sideways in the most delicate way, she met his eyes.

The young man took a sharp intake of breath as time seemed to stop for them. They just watched each other, gazes unwavering. Eriol could feel his heart hammering rapidly. He cannot seem to break his eyes off her and walk away. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words would come out.

She raised a brow in amusement and smiled. 

That time, Eriol lost the knowledge of breathing and the thought that his lungs ever existed.

He was mesmerized by how her eyes, so vibrant as they are, could shower him with a warmth so inviting. He was enveloped deeply with admiration that a simple, yet beautiful creature exists in this island. He was puzzled by how much her warm smile affected him so much. He could almost feel her and hear her speaking to him…

Calling to him…

Imploring him…

"Eriol? What is wrong with you?" He quickly glanced to his left and found his fiancée impatiently waiting for him. "It's like you are hypnotized or something." Her brows were furrowed and her hands were already delicately placed on her hips.

Eriol tried his best to smile. "Nothing to worry about, koishii. I was just taken by the sea as I realized how long it has been since I've been here last." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked off. She did not question him, and he was glad. He cannot tell his future wife about it…

How he fell in love with a complete stranger with bright eyes.

Eriol completely closed the book he was reading and let himself watch the beautiful creature play with the water, loving it dearly as it caressed her legs. She splashed the waves with the tips of her toes and smiled as she felt its coolness.

Two days ago, he saw her for the second time from the veranda of the villa. She was playing with the children at the beach. They threw a beach ball around and ran around, as she sat on the sand and watched them happily. She smiled and laughed soundlessly at certain times. Eriol found his knees weakening at the mere sight.

Apparently, he seemed to be the only one quite enamored with the young woman. No one seemed to pay special attention to her, except the children. It seems that she was a villager here and that people are used to seeing her often – and she was pretty content.

But _he_ was not content with just watching, on the other hand.

Not able to suppress his instinct much longer, he approached the rock where the girl was sitting. She didn't seem to notice him so he tried calling her attention.

"Anou, miss…" he started.

Deliberately slowly, she turned her head to look at him. She seemed to be devoid of any emotions except the inquiry as to why a young man called him.

It was the first time Eriol saw her up close. She was more beautiful at a closer look. Her eyes met his eyes squarely, and her mouth parted in anticipation of his reply. She seemed a little pale, but the sea made her skin almost glowing, and her hair wavy and scattered dearly around her face. The young man took a deep breath. "It is a very nice view, isn't it?" he asked., particularly referring to the girl, rather than the view.

The girl nodded and cradled her head on one palm, dreamily gazing at the setting sun.

"What is your name?" Eriol asked, not taking his eyes off the girl. 

Tucking her hair behind an ear, she looked at him with surprise. It was as if she did not expect him to speak with her and ask her for her name. Ever slightly, her shoulder tensed, as she weighed the perfect answer to give him. 

"Why do you ask?" she spoke for the first time, looking at Eriol with little suspicion.

The sound of her voice shook every nerve in Eriol's form. It was unemotional, yet softly delivered; thin, yet musical. He quickly swallowed and answered. "I…uh…often see you around and I…uh…am…"

"Yes?" The girl asked as she waited for the young man to complete his answer. She seemed largely amused by Eriol's stuttering and was in no way going to make life easier for the young man.

"Well…" Eriol clasped his hands behind him. "I just wanted to know who you are…and why you always stare out to the sea like that."

"My name," the young woman said, enunciating each word clearly so that Eriol would hear her voice above the crashing waves. "I am Tomoyo." 

"Tomoyo-san…" Eriol repeated. He cannot believe Tomoyo told him her name that easily. He quickly introduced himself. "I…am…Hiiragizawa Eriol."

The young woman slightly curved her lips in a smile as she looked away from Eriol. "You are here with your girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Hai…what? Uh...how did you know?" Eriol invited himself to crouch beside the girl. "Did you talk to Kaho, my girlfriend, before?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I always see you around, together." She fluttered her lashes in regret of saying that line. Sadness crept to her eyes. 

"Is there something wrong?" Eriol asked, alarmed at the sudden change of mood in Tomoyo. "Have I said something not nice?"

Purple eyes implored him deeply as the young woman looked at him. "I have long been waiting…"

"For whom…" The young man gasped as he felt the girl slide a hand to his cheek. "Tomoyo-san."

"You love this beautiful girl called Kaho, am I right?' Tomoyo mournfully asked. She held Eriol's sapphire eyes in hers and spoke once more. "Kaho…is really beautiful…isn't she?"

Eriol felt dumbstruck as Tomoyo inched her face nearer to Eriol's. He was suddenly deaf to the crashing waves and the loud calls of the people around him. He cannot see the setting sun anymore. 

All he could see was the pretty face before him, asking for an answer.

"You are far more beautiful than anyone I have seen," he whispered. 

Tomoyo smiled her sweetest and stood up, taking Eriol with her. "Let me hold your hand," she said in a hidden command, and Eriol raised his hand to entwine with her fingers. 

"Tomoyo-san…" 

"I have long been waiting…"

"You have…" The young man was in a sea of hazy liquid. He tried to understand everything that was happening, but he couldn't. It was as if everything was happening like magic…and now, Tomoyo was holding his hand like they were lovers.

The young woman smiled and leaned her head against Eriol's shoulder. "I am prettier than Kaho…right?" she asked as the red sun completely set behind the mountains.

"Yes, you are far prettier…"

+++

"Ne, Li-kun," Eriol asked as he lay on the mat, watching the beach as the sun set. "What do you think of that girl?"

Li Syaoran, one of the tourists Eriol met in the villa, paused from taking down the umbrella to look at his comrade. "Which girl?'

"That girl sitting on the largest rock." Eriol's eyes ran towards Tomoyo's form, which was again sitting on the rock, looking out to sea. "She is so…breathtaking."

Li looked towards the direction of Eriol's eyes and looked back. "There's too many pretty girls here, Eriol." A look of anxiety streaked his face. "You shouldn't be fooling around with other girls before your wedding!"

"I know!" Eriol laughed as he helped the other man fold the umbrella. "I just think she is pretty. Besides, I love Kaho more than anything." 

Syaoran laughed. "I don't know, Eriol. You could be quite weird at times." He looked at his watch and groaned. "Geez, I forgot my dinner with Sakura's family. I should get going." He carried the umbrella and turned back to his friend. "Aren't you going inside? Kaho might be worried."

"No." Eriol's reply was fast, but rather absently said. Syaoran shrugged and left him sitting on the still-laid mat. 

Eriol never felt Syaoran leaving. He was staring back at the pair of eyes probing him. Not breaking his gaze, he stood up and stepped forth to meet with Tomoyo once more. "Aren't you going inside?" he asked the girl, saying the words told by Li to him a while ago. "It gets cold during the night, you know."

The girl looked away from Eriol. "I don't want to go inside," she tartly replied. She kicked the water beneath her carelessly, showering both of them with the cool droplets of the seawater. 

From her voice, Eriol knew she wasn't feeling good. Her voice held a different timber, and she refused to look at him anymore. "Have I done something to annoy you, Tomoyo-san?"

"I knew it," she said, almost whispering to herself that the young man had to lean down to hear her. "You don't have to meet me here anymore."

Stricken with panic and remorse, Eriol kneeled beside the sitting ivory and spoke endearingly. "But why? You know how much I love seeing you and watching you and…"

Tomoyo shook her head and continued sweeping the waves with her feet. "You love her, don't you?"

"What?"

"You love her…more than you love me," Tomoyo whispered, sending shivers down Eriol's spine. He knew what Tomoyo was talking about. He had told Li-kun a while ago that Kaho was the only one he loved. 

"Tomoyo-san, you know that is not true…"

"Even if I stay here forever, you won't like me, right?" she continued, not bothering to look at the bewildered expression on the young man's face. 

Eriol wrapped his arms around the girl's waist. "You know that is not true, he murmured. "You are the one I love. It's just that…"

"You are engaged to her," she continued for him, not even daring to speak of Eriol's fiancée's name. "You tell me you love me, yet you cannot….you cannot let her go."

A wave rushed to the shore and broke among the rocks, showering them once more with the salty water. Eriol looked up to Tomoyo. He felt that he had seen his redemption, his salvation. "Tomoyo-san…"

"Why don't you leave her…and stay with me forever?" she whispered. 

"Tomoyo-san…" Once more, Eriol felt liquid and hazy. He could feel Tomoyo covering his hand with hers as she murmured things he cannot comprehend clearly. He felt himself nodding and he could see the young woman smiling as he strove to listen to her in spite of this feeling that sends him reeling witlessly. He felt the water rising because of the tide, reaching almost up to his waist. 

"Stay with me," he heard Tomoyo say again, and he parted his lips to answer. He closed his eyes and reached out to the girl.

"Eriol?!" 

The young man opened his eyes and found himself staring to red, worried orbs hovering above him. "Na…ni…"

"Eriol." 

He sat up and found out that he was sitting on the soft sand, bathed in the moonlight. He looked to his left and saw Kaho kneeling beside him, face flustered. "Kaho? What are you doing here?"

"You are asking me?" she asked, annoyed. "I have been worried for the past few hours so I looked for you myself. I found you here lying among the rocks. Are you trying to kill yourself? The tide would be coming in any minute now!" 

Eriol flinched at Kaho's scolding and held her hand. "Gomen. I was…" He frowned. What was he doing back then? He was confused, but he cannot remember. "I was…"

"Oh forget it." Kaho said. "Let's go back to the villa. From now on, no more solitary walks along the shore." She helped Eriol get up and assisted his as they walked towards the villa. 

The young man frowned, deep in thought. He had no clue about what he was doing moments ago but he was sure it was something Kaho doesn't know. Shrugging and putting the thought aside, he leaned on Kaho and walked.

"Stay with me." Eriol whirled his torso around. He was sure he heard someone speak.

But there was no one there.

+++

Eriol couldn't sleep. He was thinking of so many things. 

First, Kaho had wanted to go back to their house first thing in the morning. 

Second, she wouldn't let him go out tonight or tomorrow. 

Third, he could never remember why he was outside at that time of night.

He tossed around on his bed, taking care not to make so much noise so that Kaho, who was on the other bed, would not wake up. He cannot explain how such a recent happening would be forgotten that easily. 

Maybe he should forget about it, he at last decided. He should go back to Tokyo first thing in the morning, like what Kaho said. He should just give up on knowing those things wanting to be left undefined. Smiling to himself, he settled under his blanket and prepared to sleep.

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not, but he heard a familiar voice, singing to him.

__

The evening sun falls toward the plain, coloring the sky red

Like a flame

The night sky is drawing the stars one by one

And then, he remembered. He remembered why he was at the beach at that moment and why he knew Kaho didn't know any of those things he had done there. He remembered his salvation, his redeemer. Slowly, he got up from his bed and edged to the door, slowly turning the knob. The song continued to reach his ears.

__

Closing my eyes, I gaze deep into my heart

"Who are you waiting for?"

I'm listening to the voice

that I can hear from across the horizon.

"Come here."

He stepped out of the villa, and walked on the soft sand towards the sea. His eyes flicked everywhere for a sign of that person who had made him fall so deeply it hurt him. Almost running, he swore to find her no matter what.

Tomoyo was standing at the edge of the sea, watching the tides rise. Halting behind her, he caught his breath. "Tomoyo-san," he managed to whisper. 

Tomoyo turned around. She was the one singing the song, beckoning him.

She was calling him to her.

"Tomoyo-san…" He gasped as he saw Tomoyo move a step backward, towards the entering tide. He wanted to hold out his hand and make Tomoyo comeback, but he couldn't. He remained standing at the shallow part of the sea, the waves licking his feet. Once more, the young lady opened her mouth and sang.

__

The shimmering wind wraps around my shoulders,

as gently as a sigh.

I'm gazing at someone

walking toward me from across the horizon

"Come here."

She raised one slender arm and bade him to come to her. The moment he stepped forward, she took a step back, as if teasing him, examining him if he still meant what he said he felt for her. Eriol frantically reached for her, but it was difficult to catch her, for now the water rests above their knees. "I cannot reach you Tomoyo," he breathlessly said, trying to catch up to the lady who was smiling at him. Annoyed at his own slowed pace, he forced himself to run.

__

He kicked a single shining stone

"Come here."

He could almost reach her hand, which lay outstretched before him. He could almost feel her hair brushing against his shoulders. "Tomoyo-san," he whispered one more time. "Don't leave me."

"Come with me," she softly said. "Come here and be with me forever."

"Yes…" Eriol gasped, as water reached beyond his shoulders. "I will…"

"You love me, isn't that right, Eriol?" Tomoyo playfully asked as she batted her eye lashes and took a step further. The waves were already roaring but both of them didn't seem to care.

"Yes." Eriol said before salty water filled his mouth. Coughing, he grabbed Tomoyo's hand. "I love only you." 

Tomoyo smiled and led him with his hands, and Eriol sighed as he felt the waters running in towards them…fast. He was sent in a maddening whirlpool as Tomoyo wrapped his arms around him. 

At last, he had come.

He never felt the water reach above his head, covering him and his love under the rippling, white waves.

+++

Syaoran tightened his hold on the young woman's hand as his wife Sakura looked on with tearful eyes. 

"I don't know why he did that," Kaho said, voice cracking from too much crying. "He was pretty happy with his life. I never thought he would drown himself like that." She swallowed with difficulty and sniffed. "Just when we…just when we were getting married." 

The brown-haired man rubbed Mizuki Kaho's shoulders. "I was told of a legend about this island when we visited here for the first time. It is said that a siren used to appear at the very same beach we spent vacation on."

"Siren?" Kaho looked up and Syaoran met her eyes. 

"It is said that a siren is like a spirit, having the body of a young lady and entices young man to her lair. This particular spirit, they said, was a girl who lived here fifty years ago. Her lover left her and she was left waiting on the shore, where she died. After that, numerous accounts of people dying by drowning were reported. It was surprising that they were all men. That is how the legend came about."

"Stop that, Syaoran." Sakura came up beside them. "You are just breaking poor Mizuki-san's heart more. There's no such thing as a siren here." She turned to Kaho. "I am sure there is some explanation as to why Hiiragizawa-kun ended his life like that. We never know."

Kaho nodded and wiped her tears. "Wherever he was," she whispered. "I wish he was happy." She fondled the jar that held her former lover's ashes: the only proof of the young man's existence. Slowly, she went to the beach and emptied its contents on the water. 

"Take care of my Eriol," she whispered to the waves as she departed. She never understood what the waves answered, but the calmer waters held a promise that Eriol will be happy…wherever he is.

-owari-

Author's Notes: 

Okay, I know it's not scary, but it is freaky. I was shivering at the part where Eriol was drowning so I haven't polished it enough it seems. Anyway, this story was inspired by the play "La Sylphide" which is almost the same as the fic. It's a story of a sylph who fell in love with a man who was getting married and in the run of events the man chose her but she died. The young man did not die in the play, though he went crazy. I don't want Eriol to go crazy so I changed it ^^

I hope you liked it. It was my first time writing this kind of thing. *shudder* I don't know how this impacts people since it is very very different from my other fics. 

If there are questions about this fic then I am willing to clarify anything ^^

Jaa, I'll go on finish my other fics. Please tell me what you think and hit that review link now! Onegai!

=^.^= nikki hiiragizawa is a fanficcer for one year already.=^.^=


End file.
